


Blank

by Avanalae



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Implied mental illness, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 03:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12622652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avanalae/pseuds/Avanalae
Summary: Tim goes blank, sometimes.





	Blank

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted May 2016.

Tim has been staring at his computer screen for the last… actually, he doesn’t know how long it’s been. His eyes sting from a worrying lack of blinking.

But he just can’t look away.

His eyes aren’t focused on anything, but he can’t look away.

He was trying to write a standard report – nothing of any real interest happened this last patrol, but he just can’t seem to type. His fingers are resting on the keyboard, motionless. He can’t even twitch them, not that he’s trying very hard at the moment.

What was he thinking about?

Tim ponders the question, but lets it go.

He understands now. He’s having one of those “moments.”

He doesn’t know what they are or what they’re caused by, but sometimes he’ll just stare into space for minutes on end, becoming almost unresponsive.

He blinks. Progress.

Tim goes through the process of bringing himself back.

Breathe, blink, breath, blink, twitch…

Time passes and he’s aware of everything again.

“Ah…” he sighs. His coffee is cold. Was it cold before his moment?

He stands, making sure he has steady footing, and takes the mug to the kitchen.

After getting a new mug of hot coffee, he returns to his computer and finishes his report.

Those moments aren’t important. He has other things to think about.


End file.
